


Thanks, Moira!

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [30]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader, Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 5





	Thanks, Moira!

Tommy glanced up from the couch when you came in. “Oh, hey.” He stood. “Surprised to see you here.” 

“Oliver pointed out that Logan’s been using a bottle all afternoon. Which means he’ll want to nurse soon.” You sighed. “And he wants me to eat something.” 

“Good man.” He went over to hug you. “I’ll warm you up some soup we have.” He offered. “Laurel just went to lay Logan in his crib, so you have a few hours I think.”

“That’s a long time.” You were worried for Clay. “He’s miserable.”

“Poor kid.” Tommy sighed. “Probably got it at school.” He rubbed your back. “He’ll be back to his usual self in no time.” 

“I hope so. He was practically melting.” You sighed. “The front of Oliver’s shirt was soaked from sweat from carrying him.”

“Sheesh. I’m glad they were able to lower it some.” Tommy handed you your bowl once it was warm. “And I’m glad no one else seems to be in the same boat.”

“I really hope it stays that way.” You sat. “How was Maggie?” 

“Played doctor on all of us until she wore herself out.” He chuckled. “She nodded off against my arm.”

You smiled. “I’m glad her spirits were high.” You chuckled lightly as you started to eat. “Sounds like they were both pretty easy tonight?”

“Overall.” Tommy smiled. “No issues.” He knew that would help you somewhat. “Laurel barely put Logan down.” He chuckled. “She’s in love with how cute he is.”

You smiled. “She’s a natural.” You nodded. “Your kids will be great.”

“If we have any.” He smiled. “We have plenty of practice, thank you.” He winked. “Helps your kids are pretty awesome.”

“Thanks. They adore you both.” You smiled. “So do I. I’m glad that I have you guys as friends.”

“Best friends.” Tommy grinned. 

* * *

By the time that you got back to the hospital, Clay was back asleep, and Oliver was stretched out in a chair. You came over and handed him a sandwich and a coffee. “Hi.” You kissed his head. “How’re you feeling?”

“Soreness is kicking in.” He said honestly. “But okay. You, beautiful?” He looked over, sipping his coffee. “Get to relax a bit at least?”

You nodded. “Ate some soup with Tommy.” You sat on the side of the bed. “Maggie played doctor until she fell asleep against his arm, apparently.” 

He smiled. “Such a cutie.” He said proudly. “Still shocked as hell she called me daddy.” He chuckled, setting down his drink to start his sandwich. “I honestly never expected that.” 

“I swear I didn’t push her to do that.” You blushed. “I am just as shocked as you are.” You smiled softly. “But, it works out since you want to adopt them.”

“I believe you.” He assured. “It does work out. I’m thrilled.” He looked very proud. “And, if Clay isn’t comfortable calling me ‘dad’, I am okay with that.” He added to assure you. 

You sighed. “Thank you. I’m sure he will appreciate that.” You glanced at your sleeping son. “I didn’t know what to tell him about you getting hurt.” You told him, looking back at him. “Said you went out with friends. He was under the impression you have four friends- me, Tommy, Laurel, and Diggle. 

“I mean...he’s right.” He nodded. “I’ll have to come up with a good fight story.” He glanced at his leg. “My mom is gonna flip out come Christmas.” He sighed thinking about it. 

“Is it okay, though? No broken bones?” You asked, wanting both your guys better. "And we may not make it to your mom's. Me and Clay, at least. It depends on how he feels, and what the doctor says. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve." 

Oliver nodded. “My mom will reschedule it so be prepared. And no broken bones. Real close, though.” He said honestly. "Diggle was very unamused when I asked if I could just pull the Queen card to not get looked at…" 

You gave him a look. “Thank goodness for Diggle.” You shook your head. "I'm just thankful it wasn't worse, honestly." 

“Same here.” He sighed. "I've been slacking on my training. I need to get better at that."

You worried. “Have we been taking up your time?” You didn't want him to risk his safety! 

He shook his head. "You guys are the most important part of my life. I need to work other parts around you. Not the other way around." 

“But if it’s increasing your chances of being hurt.” You looked at him sadly. "I don't want to risk getting a call that you're in really bad shape, or worse." 

“I’ll work on it, babe.” He said softly. "I'll figure it out." He promised you. "You're stuck with me for a very long time."

“I hope so.” You looked at him. “You’re mine forever.” You smiled. "I will mom scold anyone who hurts you." You teased. 

“It’s actually a good tool to have. You’re scary.” He teased back. "It would work!"

You giggled. “Right.” You were thankful things seemed to be playful. 

He smiled lovingly at you. "How's our little guy doing?" 

“Great. No fussing.” You smiled. "He was trying to play while nursing." You chuckled.

“He’s getting into that fun stage.” Oliver said excitedly. "I hope I'm there for when he crawls, and his first steps." 

“I hope so, too.” You told him. “It’ll be really great to have someone to really share that with.” You told him. “We could be proud parents together.” You said lovingly. “And, I have been thinking about what we talked about more.”

“Yeah?” He sat up a little. He was trying not to get his hopes up. “What were you….your thoughts?” He cleared his throat. 

You bit your lip. “I’d like us to have at least one of our own, too.” You blushed. 

He brightened. “Really? No pressure caused this?” He wanted to make sure. “You really want this?” 

“I do.” You nodded quickly. “I’m not saying run home and start trying, but I do one day.” You smiled.

“I’ll take that.” He beamed. “I’d rush over and hug you, but it’s best if I don’t move too much.” He chuckled.

“I’ll take a rain check.” You giggled. "Lots of cuddles once we're home!"

“I promise.” He blew you a kiss. 

* * *

Clay was released Christmas Eve afternoon, but it was suggested he stay away from Logan since he was so young. That left you dropping Oliver and Clay off at his parent's house. Moira was instantly on both of them, having the best made soup ready for Clay. You were bummed that you'd be away from them for a couple days, and that you'd be missing your first Christmas with Oliver. He promised he’d make it up to you and the kids. 

You cried the whole way back to your house, wanting it out of your system before Maggie saw you. You fixed your face with a tissue before going inside, hoping Maggie would help it pass. You'd explain that she would get to open one present, but the rest needed to wait. 

Laurel gave you a soft smile as she greeted you. “Hi.” She hugged you tightly. "Logan is napping, and Maggie is painting Tommy's nails."

You smiled at that. “I’m sure he’s enjoying that.” You chuckled, making a note to try to get pictures for Oliver.

“I’m sorry about Christmas.” She said softly. “I know this isn’t how you planned things to go. How’re Oliver and Clay handling it?”

“Both bummed.” You gave her a sad smile. “Equally as bummed which is saying a lot.” You shrugged. "Oliver is letting him open a present there while Maggie opens one here. We'll Skype tomorrow for a bit, too. It's safer for Logan this way." 

She nodded. “It is. You’ll make up for it. Want us to stay over? We don’t mind.” She said gently. "We didn't really have any plans anyway, and you're family." 

"If I give you a list, can you get stuff so I can at least make us a nice dinner and dessert?" You asked, hopeful. 

“Yes!” She grinned. “I’d love to.” She agreed easily. "I can help?" She offered. "It'll be some girl time."

You nodded. “I’d love that too.” You went to get a picture of Tommy and Maggie for Oliver before writing that list. Laurel was excited to spend time with you. 

* * *

Moira had been taken aback to see Oliver's injuries, but ushered them in easily. They were hanging out in Oliver's room, relaxing and watching movies. “I’m sorry I messed up Christmas.” Clay mumbled from where he was curled up. 

"Hey, you didn't mess up Christmas!" Oliver promised. "We'll just have it closer to New Year's. Two celebrations in one." He smiled. "How about I go get you one present to open from my mom and Walter?"

He looked up at him. “You sure?” He asked softly. 

“Positive.” Oliver smiled and stood. "I'll be right back." He went as fast as he could, hoping to cheer him up. Clay sat up and hugged a pillow to him. He was curious as to what Moira could have gotten him. Oliver returned with a neatly wrapped box and set it on the bed. “Technically, you’re getting two. Open the big one, then the envelope.” He said happily. “Wait, let me get my phone. I’ll video call your mom so she can watch!” He said as Moira stood in his doorway to watch, as well.

Clay smiled and waited but was super excited. 

* * *

You were sitting on the couch with Maggie when Oliver called. “Hey, you!” You smiled when you answered.

“Hi, daddy!” Maggie squished her face against yours. “I miss you.” She pouted. 

“Miss you, too, princess.” He gave her a sad smile. “Clay is opening a couple things from my mom to make him feel better, so I wanted your mom to watch, too.” He explained, flipping the camera to Clay. 

“Daddy?” Clay raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, I’ll have to explain that.” Oliver assured him. “But, for now, open the big one, buddy.” He said happily, chuckling as Clay pulled it onto his lap. He happily ripped open the packaging. 

You and Maggie watched excitedly and you widened your eyes as you saw the box. “Thanks, Moira!” He beamed at her. “This is awesome.” He looked back to the PS4 box. “Wow!” He couldn’t believe it. It had taken you ages to buy him a used XBox, so this was insane for him. 

“You’re welcome.” She smiled happily. “Now the other one.” She chuckled. 

He looked at her in surprise before opening the envelope. “No way!” He showed you. “A $200 gift card to GameStop!” 

Oliver looked at his mother, amused. “You know what GameStop is?” He asked playfully. 

“I had the resources.” Moira smirked. “You can either bring it home, or keep it here for when you visit.” 

Clay was so excited he just looked at you. You smiled at him. “That’s awesome!” He turned to Moira. “I owe you a hug when I’m better!” He told her. “I don’t wanna get you sick, too.”

She chuckled. “I look forward to it.” She nodded. “Alright, I’ll leave you boys be.” She gave them a wave before heading away. 

“Since we’re chatting, want to watch Maggie open one of hers?” You asked.

“Yeah!” Oliver smiled. He moved to sit at the headboard with Clay again, making the camera front face. “I’ll give you your present when we’re home, babe.” He told you.

“Don’t worry.” You smiled as Maggie held the phone before you switched it with her present. You chuckled as she went to town ripping the paper off. 

She squealed, making you wince. “Thank you! It’s the dolly I wanted!” She hugged the box tightly. “She’s so pretty!” She gushed. 

You smiled at Oliver as he beamed. “We’re glad you like it.” He smiled. “You’ll have to think of a name for her, too.” 

“Okay! It’ll be the best name!” She promised. “I’ll tell you when you come home.” She nodded. “Mommy, can you open it?”

“Yes.” You smiled and took it from her, carefully opening it. She had the phone, happily smiling at Oliver. 

“When are you coming home, Daddy?” She asked. “You won’t be gone too long, right?!”

He smiled softly. “I hope not. I hope I’ll be back home soon.” He assured her. "Want me to call tonight to read to you?" He offered. 

Maggie nodded excitedly. "Yes!" 

“I will, then. Promise.” He smiled. "Did you have fun with Tommy and Laurel?" 

"I painted Tommy's nails!" She said happily. "They're blue."

“Oh, blue? Great color choice!” Oliver grinned. "Bet you did an awesome job on them, too."

“I did!” She beamed. “Only a few out of lines.” She said with a giggle. "He didn't mind. He's taking a nap now before dinner." She explained. "Mommy and Laurel are gonna make something special!"

“You’re making me hungry!” He chuckled. "You're gonna save me some, right, princess?" He teased 

She gasped. “Yeah! I promise!” She looked over when you handed over her doll. "She's so pretty!" She all but dropped the phone to take her. "What do you think of the name Odette like from the Swan Princess?!" She beamed.

You smiled at her. “I think it’s perfect.” You kissed the top of her head as Laurel came back in. 

“Laurel! Look at my dolly!” Maggie ran to her. "Her name is Odette!" She bounced. "Isn't she pretty? She's from mommy and daddy. I got to open a present because Clay did!"

Laurel smiled and looked at you in surprise but lifted Maggie. “She’s very pretty. I love her.” She held up the bag letting you know she got everything. 

You smiled gratefully at her and looked at Oliver. “We’ll call soon?” You missed your guys.

He nodded. “I’ll help the little man set up his game.” He smiled. "Let me know when bed time is and I'll find a story on my laptop to read to the princess." There was no way he was missing another bedtime story with her. "And...send me pictures of Logan?" 

“Will do.” You promised. After you hung up, you let out a sigh. "Alright, Maggie, want me to put on a movie for you?"

“Okay!” She nodded. “Princesses?” She asked, letting Laurel put her down. 

“Sure.” You went to put one on for her, hoping cooking with Laurel would help you. 


End file.
